They don't know the real us
by KDavis94
Summary: Beca and Stacie had been together years so when the Bellas learn of their relationship did they have to think that Beca was just a thug who had to be kept away from Stacie. BecaXStacie if you don't like it then don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**I** **do not own Pitch Perfect or Fast and Furious.**

From the age of 4, Beca was taught that there was only 2 important things in life: family and racing cars. When she had joined the Toretto family, Beca had always watched her honorary father, Dom and mother, Letty work on cars with the rest of the family. She had sat so many times Iin the passenger seat while her dad drove at speeds that used to blow her little mind and caused her to want to drive just like him and some day bet him.

By the time she was 10, Beca could name every part in any engine and the take apart and put together any engine that she wanted to. She helped her family in any way that was needed, be that fixing an engine with her mum and dad or helping her aunt Mia make food for the whole family.

No job was too small for Beca as if she was helping her family in any way then that was good enough in her mind and what she dijd she put 100% effort in to make sure that she always pleased them, no matter what.

When Beca was 17, she had become the most feared and respect person in her peers. She got A grades all the time but didn't let anyone push her around because of her grades or anything else about her.

She had a small group of what some people would call friends but in Beca's mind she knew that when she finished high school, she wouldn't be speaking to them again as they were just there to help make sure that the hours that she spent at the hell called a school didn't drag on too much until the time when she could get home and make sure that her car was the best that it can be so that she could beat her dad when the right time came along.

Every thought that Beca had was about racing or hanging out with her family and that everything else that happened was just a distraction from that. That was until she met Stacie, a gangly and shy 15 year old girl.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Pitch Perfect or Fast and Furious.**

Beca never knew the reason why she had chosen to take the way to the car park that day, but what ever that reason was she was grateful as she wouldn't have met Stacie and she couldn't think of her life without Stacie.

She had been quickly trying to get of the hell that was school but for some reason had gone the long way to her car. She hadn't even realised until she was about half way through the long walk but decided to just keep walking that way.

Quickly walking around the corner, Beca saw a group of the "popular" kids bullying a young and crying girl. The girl had just been shoved into the lockers behind her and slowly slid down them to the floor while the group that were bullying her where just laughing at her pain.

Beca felt angry at the group for some unknown reason, she hadn't met his girl before yet she felt like she had to help her. She sprinted forward shoving the people out of her way, not caring for the comments that she should just leave and that it was none of her business.

Slowly bending down, Beca put two fingers under the girl's chin and lifted her head to that she could look at the girl's face. "What's your name?" Beca asked kindly as she wiped the girl's tears, "S-Stacie" the sobbing girl replied while trying to stop the tears that were flowing down her face. Stacie was wondering why the most feared girl in the whole school was being so kind to her, she had been told on her first day by some of people in her class that she was better off leaving the Toretto's alone especially Beca. Yet here was Beca standing up for her and getting involved when she didn't have to.

"Stacie, why don't we get you cleaned up, yeah?" Beca asked as she offered her right hand out for Stacie to take. Stacie looked at Beca's hand and then her face before she slowly put her hand in Beca's. Slowly Beca rose and helped Stacie up and lead her to the closest bathroom so that she could get cleaned up.

After Stacie had gotten her self presentable, Beca started to lead Stacie to her car. She had asked in to bathroom how the young girl had expected to get home, Stacie had replied that she was going to get the bus and when Beca had said that all the buses had now left, had decided that she could walk home. Beca had simply shaken her head at Stacie and stated that she was getting a lift from Beca and that was not going to be changed. Stacie had just relented and allowed Beca to take her home, it would save Stacie some time instead of walking and if that group was still around then they wouldn't came after Stacie again. She had seen how quickly they had left once they had seen that Beca wouldn't let them bully Stacie and didn't want to have to deal with them again if she could help it.

Once they reached Beca's car, Stacie was in awe, as while she did not know much about cars, she knew that Black GT500 was a good car, according to her cousins anyway. Beca opened the passenger side door for Stacie and when she was seated, closed the door before getting in the driver's side.

As soon as she was sat down, Beca could feel the frustration that was radiating from Stacie as she tries to do the race harness that Beca had instead of seat belts. With a chuckle, Beca reached over and buckled Stacie in while saying " here let me help, it's difficult to do if you have never done one before". Beca quickly had Stacie buckled in and started the engine which started with a mighty roar, and sped out of the car park.

In the wake of Beca's quick exit was the group that had bullied Stacie, they had decided that once Beca left the girl alone they could pick up where they had left off. It had been quite a shock to not only see Beca stand up for someone that wasn't family or a friend, but to then give the girl a ride was unheard of. It was well known that no-one touched Beca's car, even her cousin who was like a little brother didn't dare touch her car, yet there was Beca giving the weird young new girl a ride. How many people in school would kill to be in Stacie's position.

 **Please review and let me know what you think about the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Pitch Perfect or Fast and Furious.**

As she drove away from the school, Beca glanced at her white faced passenger. "So where do you live then?" Beca asked and, when Stacie told her address to Beca, started to laugh.

Stacie turned to the laughing driver and demanded to know what was so funny. Beca replied between laughs "nothing, it's just that you live on the other side of the street from me. It seems almost fate that I give you a lift home and you live so close to me".

This caused Stacie to blush and with a small smile said "so you live in the house where all you can here are engines roaring out all of the time". "Yeah that's the old family home, if you can't guess we all love and live cars especially fast ones" Beca replied with her own smile as she thought about he home, she seemed to pause for a second and lose her smile before saying "I have to ask Stacie, why were they bullying you?". Stacie started to turn white at the question, Beca saw this and quickly added "you don't have to tell me but I want to help you and if I don't know the why then I won't be able to help you as well."

Stacie took a long breath while looking out of the passenger window at the passing scenery, Stacie quietly said "I'll tell you, it was because I'm gay. Hey said that I had been staring at one of the girl's younger sister in the locker room but when I said that I hadn't, they didn't believe me and you saw what happened". She quickly closed her eyes waiting for the hate that usually occurred when people found out she was gay.

When the car kept on moving and nothing happened, Stacie opened her eyes and looked at Beca. All she saw was Beca gripping her steering wheel harder causing her knuckles to become white against her normally tanned skin. "you would think that they would have learnt their lesson after I came out, but no they have to try again with someone younger who they think won't fight back like I did" Beca stated angrily.

"God I feel like turning this car around and just kicking their asses just on principle" Beca said while giving the steering wheel a punch to get off some of her frustration. Stacie looked at Beca shocked "you're gay?" Stacie asked still not believing what she had just heard, this strong and kind woman who helped her was gay jut like her. Stacie has thought that maybe Beca had just felt sorry for her and so decided to help her but once found out the truth out about why she had been bullied would just leave like most of her old friends had in her old school.

"That's what I just said" Beca replied with a smile at the shocked girl as she pulled into her usual spot on the family driveway. Beca turned off the engine and turned to Stacie.

 **Please let me know what you think and thanks for reading my story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Pitch Perfect or Fast and Furious.**

Beca's family had heard the familiar car pull up and sighed in relief. As when Beca had not arrived home at her usual time, they had wondered where she was but after 20 minutes had passed and still no sign and without a call they had become worried as Beca was always here at the same time everyday unless she had to get gas. She told them if she was going to be late home as to not worry them. The family looked out the kitchen window where they had all been waiting for her and saw Beca in her car with a younger girl. They didn't know who she was but saw how kind Beca was being with her which caused Dom to say "that girl there is going to be in our family" and the rest of the family just nodded as they had never seen Beca like this before.

"From now on you are stuck with me I'm afraid, I'll take and bring you back from school and I'm also teaching you how to defend yourself incase someone tries to hurt you in the future and I'm not there to help" Beca stated while she looked into Stacie's hazel eyes. "But why?" Stacie asked while returning the stare into Beca's blue eyes, "because I hate seeing someone being bullied for their sexual orientation and also I feel protective of you for some reason like something is telling me that you are going to play a big part in my life" Beca replied with a smile as she got out the car.

Beca walked around the car and held opened the door for Stacie as she got out of the car, they quickly arranged a time for Beca to take her to school. Stacie seemed to pause for a moment in front of Beca like she was deciding something and the quickly gave Beca a kiss on her cheek before she muttered a thank you and ran down the drive and across to her house.

Beca stood there still holding the door open as she was shocked that the shy little girl that she had to save earlier, had just pecked her cheek but when Beca had first met her Beca had had to force her to look Beca in the face. Shaking her head, Beca closed the door, got her bag from the trunk, locked the car and walked to the back door that lead into the kitchen. As soon as she saw all her family in the kitchen, Beca groaned and walked to the fridge.

Beca looked into the fridge as saw all the different drinks there. She wanted a beer but knew as soon as she took it out of the fridge her mum would take it off her, she could have easily drank the whole bottle after all the drama that she had faced today. Beca grabbed a can of Coke while she felt the eyes of her family on her back. She closed the fridge and walked over the the counter and lent against it so that she could see everyone.

"Who's the girl?" Dom asked after taking a swig of beer knowing that if someone didn't ask Beca a question then they would be stood there for along time as Beca was a stubborn as a mule and would keep the information close to her chest just like he did, that was one of the most annoying traits that she had learnt from him over the years. "Just a girl from school" Beca replied as she put her can behind her on the counter and crossed her arms. "Can't just be anyone, you don't give rides out to just anyone" Jack stated from next to his 16 year old brother, Luke who was doing his homework at the kitchen table. "She's a girl that was being bullied for being gay, I stopped the bullies and offered to drive her home to make sure that they didn't try anything again. It was just a lucky coincidence that she happens to live across the road from us" Beca said as she grabbed her can and stormed off to her room. She needed to get this aggression out and so decided to hit the punching bag that was in the garage at the back. After she quickly got change, Beca walked out to the garage while ignoring her family as she knew that until she got this aggression out she would mostly like snap at one of them and that would not help at all only cause hurt and guilt. Beca started to think of everything in her past and what had happened that day, letting all that anger and hurt raise up and then channelling it into the punching bag.

All the family could hear was the rhythm of punches hitting the bag and the bag swinging backwards and forwards on its hook. Luke paused and said "I thought that I knew her", the family just looked at him "who baby?" Mia his mother asked. "That girl, she is Stacie Conrad and is a year younger than me, she got moved to my English class as she is brilliant at it apparently and even the AP English class for her year wasn't challenging enough for her or that's what the teacher to us. She doesn't talk to anyone the only reason that people really know her is that she only joined the school about 2 weeks ago." Luke replied, the family felt a bit sorry for the girl to move into a new city and try to make friends half way through a new school year.

The noise for the garage stopped and when Letty looked out the window, she saw Beca sat on a chair in the garden, elbows resting on the table with her head in her hands and shoulders slumped. Letty knew that Beca would

now be very protective of Stacie as Beca could relate someone trying to bulling her for her sexual orientation and also Letty could also see something in Beca's eyes as she didn't generally let people in very easily but with Stacie, she had let her in straight away. 'Yeah' thought Letty 'Dom is right, Stacie will end up joining the family'.

 **Thank you for your reviews, keeping letting me know what you think and I am sorry that it took me a while to update, I lost my sheet which told me what to put in each chapter.**


End file.
